


black bear fucks white twink

by Bruhgaria



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Infinity Gauntlet, Vore, infinity gauntlet for sex purposes, kinning, sexuthanos, tis is gay dont like dontread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruhgaria/pseuds/Bruhgaria
Summary: monkokuma trolls a libtard kek X3c





	black bear fucks white twink

**Author's Note:**

> 130 am google docs usages with friends took me places

monokuma looked the man before him up and down. “Who are you? kekkekkek” he asked.

“I’m YOU.” APH Denmark replied, just fucking. drop kicking monokuma.

“WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!” Monokuma bounced off the walls. “But that’s impossible! I’M me!!!!! KEK!!”

“I’m kin.” Denmark explained.

“That’s valid. kek.” 

Then, monokuma snapped the infinity gauntlet and grew a massive furry cock.

“WOW!” said denmark. This was nothing compared to Norway’s dick though, he noted. Norway’s dick was a whopping 8 feet! And was also furry. Mmmmmm.

“You want this? Kek.” Monokuma dabbed using his giant cock.  
In one powerful sweep Monokuma suddenly slapped Denmark with his enormous thick juicy glistening hard throbbing cock

“JA!” denmarkreplied enthusiastically.  
Monokuma snapped the infinitygauntlet againt and denmarks clothes went whoosh.

then monokuma voreddenmark rthrough his massive dong. 

END


End file.
